


There are No Vampires

by HolisticThiam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticThiam/pseuds/HolisticThiam
Summary: A fruitless vampire hunt takes an unexpected turn.





	There are No Vampires

“Who told you there would be vampires here, Sam?” Dean asks. “‘Cause so far there ain’t none.” He glances disappointedly at his sparkling clean machete.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel stand outside an abandoned barn.

“We haven’t searched the barn.” Sam replies.

Castiel and Dean share an annoyed look.

“You think they would have come out and attacked us by now.” Castiel mutters.

“Maybe they hope we’ll give up and leave.” Sam says.

“Well, they don’t know who they’re dealing with then.” Dean responds.

The trio cautiously enter the barn to find themselves... amidst a parade? Rainbow flags fly high in the air, Queen blares from speakers piled up high on a float and a man yells excitedly into a microphone.

“Are you ready?”

The crowd responds.

“YEAH!!!”

He repeats.

“ARE YOU READY?”

“YEEAAAHH!!”

“The 2018 San Francisco Gay Pride Parade BEGIIINS!!!”

The crowd goes insane. There’s dancing, singing, cheering and enthusiastic flag waving. A few couples kiss while others grab the hand of their significant other. The floats sandwiched between the mass of people begin to move forward, everyone follows. Sam, Dean and Castiel take it all in before following along, too.

Dean observes the crowd with unease even if it’s nice to see all the love and support. He spots a few Bisexual flags and smiles softly to himself. It’s always good to know you’re not alone. He anxiously glances over at Sam who seems unphased by the parade. He hasn’t exactly told Sam yet and he wasn’t counting on doing it today, especially not with Castiel around.

Sam notices the worry in his brother’s eyes. Dean looks like a fish out of water.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Sam asks, concerned.

“I’m… fine.” Dean replies unevenly.

Sam suspiciously looks at Dean but doesn’t push him any further. Dean hadn’t told him yet but he knew that he was part of the LGBTQ + community and this might be overwhelming for him. All he could do was be as supportive as possible to send him signals that it’ll be alright.

Meanwhile, Castiel surveys the crowd with a confused gaze in his eyes.

“What is this?” He asks the Winchesters.

“It’s a Pride Parade to support the LGBTQ + community. It’s a good thing.” Sam answers.

“Why are we here?”

“I don’t know, Cas.” Dean responds.

“It’s very colorful.” Castiel says looking in awe at all the flags. If people are spreading love, that’s good enough for him. He sneaks a loving glance at Dean who seems to have other plans.

Discreetly, Dean tries to leave the parade but as he steps on the sidewalk he’s only pushed back inside it. He walks back next to Sam and Cas dejectedly.

“Sam, we can’t leave the crowd. There’s some sort of force field.”

“Yeah, I saw you. Nice try.” Sam smirks.

Dean glares at him.

“Well? What do we do?”

“We figure out who did this. Then, maybe we can find a way out.” Sam says.

“Okay, well, last time I remember, vampires can’t time travel or create alternate realities!”

Dean’s eyes widen. “Angels! It’s always those winged dicks. They love to mess with us.”

Castiel scowls at Dean. Expecting the usual silent regret or eye roll, he’s not prepared for what comes next.

“Not you. You’re an…” Dean hesitates before saying “an exception.”

Castiel smiles shyly at Dean.

Sam rolls his eyes. These two are pathetic.

He reiterates the conversation before the silence gets too uncomfortable. “And which one especially loves to mess with us?”

“GABRIEL!!” Dean bellows, attracting looks from the people around him. “If he ever makes me wear sunglasses at night again I will destroy him!”

Sam scoffs. “That’s what you’re worried about? I was a car, Dean, a car!”

“It was horrible, Sam.” Dean continues, clearly traumatized. “Cas couldn’t even get us out.”

“Well, we’re all just going to have to play along. That worked last time.”

Dean nods obviously still ruminating over their time in TV land.

 

For a while, they silently march.

“At least they have good music.” Dean speaks up.

Chuckling, Sam asks. “You think Troye Sivan is good music?”

Dean reddens. “The song For him. is not half bad.” He says defensively.

He glances at Cas who’s a little bit ahead of them.

“It’s fine. I’m not judging you, Dean.”

“Yeah right.”

Loosening up, Dean sings along to a couple of the songs that play. Sam even catches him softly humming along to a Beyoncé song. They both yell their lungs out to Queen’s I Want To Break Free. Dean breaks out a few dance moves. Sam is happy for his brother. He hasn’t seen him this relaxed in forever.

Until, Dean catches Castiel being kissed on the cheek by a short, blond haired guy in front of them. Castiel smiles all the way up to his ears, eyes shining. Dean glares at them, seething. He pushes his way through the crowd toward them.

As Dean arrives, the evil, mysterious kissing guy pulls away. Castiel notices Dean angrily standing next to him. The guy is wearing a sign that says ‘free kisses’ with lots of little heart drawings around it. This only angers Dean even more.

“This is Todd.” Castiel says with a huge smile on his face. “He’s giving out free kisses. He can give you one, too.”

Dean bitterly says hello through his teeth and declines sharply. It’s taking all his strength not to punch Todd but Cas looks thrilled and he doesn’t want to ruin his mood.

Todd notices Dean’s anger and laughs.

“I don’t think I’m welcomed here.”

He says goodbye to Castiel and pushes himself forward into the parade.

Dean and Cas continue walking, side by side. Sam is only a few feet behind them.

Nervous for the awkward conversation to come, Dean gulps. Beside him, Castiel seems a little crestfallen that Todd left. He looks at Dean who’s now completely decomposed on the inside and the outside.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean doesn’t answer. He’s in a trancelike state, mindlessly staring at what’s in front of him.

“Dean? Dean?” Castiel continues increasingly worried. “Deeean?”

Dean snaps out of it. Castiel sighs, relieved.

“I-I-” Dean stutters, timidly gazing at Cas.

It’s rare for Dean to be like this, lost for words.

“Can-Can I kiss you?” Dean asks, his eyes heavy with anxiety.

Castiel is surprised and doesn’t immediately respond.

Dean begins to fumble through an apology but Castiel doesn’t let him finish. He presses his lips against Dean’s moving ones. Dean captures Castiel’s lips in return.

From where he’s standing, Sam smiles. It’s about time those two got their act together. Onlookers celebrate as well, clapping and cheering.

When they pull away, they find themselves back in the barn. Standing in the corner, is Gabriel. He’s making loud, obnoxious cheering noises. Sam is standing beside him.

“Finally!” Gabriel yells. He high-fives Sam.

For once, Dean doesn’t get angry. Instead, he chuckles and whispers in Castiel’s ear: “I’m kinda glad there were no vampires this time.”.


End file.
